User blog:TenCents/Demonic Uprising: Portal
In which we leave off the story of TenCents, Amy, and Emily for a few months. Story “…not today, old timer.” Emily opened her eyes wide. TenCents was about to toss the water at Spike. Without hesitation, Emily pulled out her gun and fired at Spike. Spike collapsed in a heap. Before TenCents and Amy could realize what was happening, Emily pushed TenCents to the ground. “Ow!” TenCents snapped. “What was that for?” “It’s for your own good,” said Emily. She pulled out her pocketbook of spells. “''Dimittere daemonium clausum intus te.” TenCents gagged. He said in a strange voice. “'Curse you, Emily!'''” With a loud cough, a black cloud of smoke flew up into the ceiling of the warehouse. It didn’t reach the top, though, for out of nowhere a figure appeared on the ceiling and caught the smoke in a jar. It was the Devil. He jumped down to the floor. “Hey, Amy,” he said. Amy shrugged. “Hey dad.” TenCents stared into the jar. “How could I have been possessed by a demon?” he asked. “I clearly remember being in control.” Emily motioned to the demon body on the ground. “Spike here figured out a way to possess two people at once,” she said. “You were a sleeper agent of sorts, waiting to be activated.” “How’d you know that?” asked Amy suspiciously. “All in good time,” said the Devil. “Meanwhile, Amy, you’re probation is now over. You are free to do as you please. But for now, we must go back down.” “Umm, out of curiosity, you wouldn’t happen to know where Doranor is, would you?” asked TenCents. “His affairs are no longer my concern,” the Devil replied as he and Amy prepared to leave. “No clue, huh?” “I’m sorry, but it seems as if he has fallen off of the face of the earth.” “Oh well,” said TenCents. “Hope to see you guys again.” “Hopefully not while you’re on the job,” Amy said, squinting her eyes slightly. “Be nice, Amy,” the Devil said, patting her back. There was a boom, and they vanished. TenCents and Emily drove back to the diner. Emily filled him in on what had been happening. “So, I tore my face off?” TenCents asked. He felt his face. “Man, I’m glad that scratching stopped. I like my face, thankyouverymuch.” Emily laughed. “So much happened in those three weeks. A plot for world domination, people died, and I fell in love.” “Bat Forever, huh?” TenCents asked, punching Emily’s shoulder. “Only now I’m the only one who remembers it,” Emily groaned, twiddling the watch TenCents had given her. “Whatever I felt for Kris is now gone, because he’s never met me in person.” TenCents looked at her. “You say it was love at first sight?” Emily shrugged. “Yeah.” “Who says it can’t happen again?” Emily looked out the window. “I suppose. But I don’t know where he lives.” “Just keep searching,” TenCents said. “And maybe you’ll find him again.” Years passed. Emily didn’t hear from TenCents for a very long time. She heard stories of some Asian demon hunter slaughtering a vampire motor gang, but there were probably a lot of Asian hunters out there. In the mean time, Emily quit her job at the diner and began working a job at a local bookstore. She caught up on some reading with regards to spells. All of a sudden, Emily got a call. It was during her shift when the phone ran. The caller was TenCents. “You need to meet me now,” said TenCents. “I’ve got some news.” "You've aged pretty well," she mused. TenCents looked tired. "I've been fighting demons for 10 years," he groaned. "I've been chasing up lost clues for 10 years. And nothing really good came out of it until last night." "What happened last night?" Emily asked. "I had a dream," TenCents said. "There was a voice. It said 'The portal must be reopened.' So here I am." "You're chasing up a dream you could've easily imagined to try to save our wikia friends? "Best clue in a while." "Point taken." TenCents hooked up a few wires to a toaster. He then pushed the lever down. Nothing happened. "Umm...where's the portal?" asked Emily. TenCents looked at his watch. "It just opened up at some location in Egypt," he said. "If all else fails, our friends should be coming out of there soon." "What guarantee do you have?" "Just the hope." Emily shrugged. The two sat down on the side of the road and waited. They wouldn't have to wait much longer. Author's Note Demon is officially over. Yeesh, a lot happens in the world above Wikia Hell, right? Yeah...so, that's the last you'll see of this storyline. But, if anyone has suggestions for new storylines, like what Amy does, let me know. Category:Blog posts